


You can dance, you can jive

by fangirlingbooknerd



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its a dance party, its also kinda karaoke, somewhere in late season six or early season seven, theres fez/kelso if you squint, theyre just hanging out in the formans basement and having a good time, this is mostly a jackie/hyde fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: Jackie still wasn’t done with her previous thought. “Eric, I want a turn to use the record player. I have ABBA records back at home. I’ll bring them tomorrow for a dance party!” She nods her head excitedly and looks around the room trying to get everyone on board. Seeing the bland response, she turned to Hyde. When her smiles don’t work she pulls out her secret weapon: puppy dog eyes.Defeated, Hyde said, “If she gets to play a record then I want a turn too. You all could use a little more Zeppelin in your lives.”“It can be a record party!” Fez exclaimed, clapping his hands. “We can all play our favorite records and sing along and dance and eat candy!”____________Jackie has the best idea: a dance party! Everyone gets to bring their own record and play a song for the group, regardless of the group's feelings about the song. No one actually expected to enjoy it.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	You can dance, you can jive

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay true to everyone's music tastes as well as the year. Hope I did a decent job!

A Styx record was playing and Hyde tried his best to remain disgusted throughout the whole thing. He didn’t like Styx, okay? Sure, maybe one or two of their songs were okay, but they definitely weren’t good and he definitely wasn’t thinking about tapping his foot along. He saw Jackie looking at him, clearly trying to see if it would be cool of her to dance around. Shaking his head, he sighed, “Forman, man, why do you play this crap? This barely counts as music.”

“Oh, come on, this again? Dude, Styx is good. Stop pretending you’re too cool to like them, “ Eric replied.

“I am too cool to like them.”

“You’re dating JACKIE.”

At this, Jackie huffed and shifted around on Hyde’s lap so she could face Eric. “Not even I like Styx, Eric. And I am too totally cool. Uncool girls don’t get to be head cheerleader or have as pretty hair as I do.” She paused flipping her hair for effect. “Besides, my taste in music is fantastic.”

“It’s about as good as your taste in men,” Donna joked, earning a round “ooohhhs” from the room and a “BURN!” from Kelso. Turning to Kelso, she said, “She dated you, dumbass.”

“Hey, a good burn is a good burn.”

Jackie still wasn’t done with her previous thought. “Eric, I want a turn to use the record player. I have ABBA records back at home. I’ll bring them tomorrow for a dance party!” She nods her head excitedly and looks around the room trying to get everyone on board. Seeing the bland response, she turned to Hyde. When her smiles don’t work she pulls out her secret weapon: puppy dog eyes.

Defeated, Hyde said, “If she gets to play a record then I want a turn too. You all could use a little more Zeppelin in your lives.”

“It can be a record party!” Fez exclaimed, clapping his hands. “We can all play our favorite records and sing along and dance and eat candy!”

“Or maybe we could eat that AWESOME peach cobbler Mrs. Forman makes,” said Kelso.

“How fun!” Jackie squealed, looking at Donna excitedly. “We can pick out our records right now, come on, come on!” Donna let herself be dragged out the door by Jackie, rolling her eyes at her best friend’s antics.

Eric sighed. “Guess we’re having a record party.”

“It was my idea, so I get to go first. MOVE.” Jackie tried to push Hyde out of the way, wanting first dibs.

“Nuh uh. If I have to suffer through ABBA, I’m at least gonna play some rock n’ roll first, so I can cling on to it as my ears suffer from the sounds of disco.”

“I don’t know, Hyde, last I remember you kinda liked disco,” Donna joked, referencing a night long ago when they all went to that club in Kenosha. Hyde had danced with Donna; he was even good. He almost retorted, but didn’t want to rehash that in front of Jackie. It would just be another thing for her to bitch about. In his distraction, Jackie had been able to push past him. By the time he tuned back in, she was standing triumphantly in front of him, and the first notes of ABBA were playing through the speakers. The only good news was that it was “Dancing Queen” which meant she would rather dance with Donna than with him.

He can’t help but smile a little as she danced around the room, holding Donna’s hand the entire time. Donna tried so hard to look like she wasn’t having fun, but couldn’t help but smile along at her antics. By the second verse, Donna gave up, fully embracing the disco. It was fun, even with Jackie’s terrible voice. Every time she screamed “young and sweet, only seventeen!” Donna wanted to die a little bit, but couldn’t help but find it endearing.

When the song came to an end, Hyde couldn’t figure out why he was so in love with this girl, but he was sure glad that he was.

“I have one more song that I wanna play,” Jackie said, starting to walk over to the record player.

“No way, little girl. We all get one song and it’s my turn now,” Eric said, scooching past Jackie to get to the player. She blocked his path, but he wasn’t afraid of pissing her off. He turned to Hyde for backup and Hyde sighed, gave Eric a look that very clearly said “you owe me one” and scooped up Jackie so Eric could get to the player. Jackie and huffed and squealed about being man handled, but Hyde just plopped her on his lap and held her there. He knew that she secretly liked how strong Hyde was, but would never let the rest of their friends know that.

Unsurprisingly, Eric picked a Styx song. They all resisted dancing with him until Donna finally took pity. She even made that clear: “I’m only doing this because watching you dance around to Styx by yourself is maybe the most pitiful sight that I’ve ever seen.” That got a loud “BURN!” from Kelso, but just a smile from Eric. About two minutes into the dance, three into the song, “Come Sail Away” wasn’t even close to being over.

Hyde groaned. “We listened to half of the song, can we be done now?”

“Nope,” Eric replied, popping the p. “You guys wanted a record party where we each got a pick. This is mine. Deal with it.” He even started singing along to make the whole thing even more obnoxious. The final three minutes of the song seemed to drag on forever.

When the song finally ended, Hyde could not have been more relieved. He started to get out his record, but was beat by Donna who was already standing. Fez was too engrossed in his candy to even move. It looked like he had brought a full bag of something with him, but was trying to hide it from the rest of the group. He watched as Kelso stole one anyway.

With a glint in her eye, Donna put her record on. Jackie gasped excitedly when she heard the opening notes. Donna had also picked an ABBA song, “Fernando.”

“I can’t believe I have to suffer through two different ABBA songs,” Hyde complained.

“Shh! Come dance with me,” Jackie squealed, pulling Hyde to his feet. Across the room, Eric and Donna were already dancing, doing the most basic disco moves and dying of laughter. Hyde was not so lucky; Jackie somehow remembered that he was secretly a good dancer and demanded that he dance properly.

Even Fez and Kelso got in on the action. Fez shook his hips and shoulders to the beat, while Kelso… well… Kelso was just having a good time. His “dancing” really can’t even be called dancing, more like flailing helplessly around the room. Regardless of dancing level or pretend hatred of disco, all of them had an excellent time dancing to the second ABBA song of the night.

From there, the night seemed to cool down a little bit. Hyde played “Immigrant Song” which he claimed was a tribute to Fez. Fez played “Shake Your Groove Thing” and was delighted when everyone actually did. Kelso played “Flirtin’ with Disaster” by Molly Hatchet, which he claimed was the song that he and Brooke did it to.

“Well, I think our first dance party/karaoke night was, surprisingly, a success,” Eric said when Kelso’s song was over. “Never thought I’d say this but, Jackie, that was a good idea.” Jackie beamed. “Now, everybody out! Except you Donna, you can come with me.” He winked, probably trying to be sexy. It didn’t really work, but Donna followed him up the stairs anyway. Fez and Kelso shuffled out, too.

That just left Jackie and Hyde in the basement, Jackie still on Hyde’s lap. “You know, Steven, there’s one song that I really, really wanted to play, but didn’t get to.” She pauses, looking at him expectantly. Hyde doesn’t take the bait. “I think you’d really like it. I even have a little dance routine for it.”

That got Hyde’s attention. “Alright, doll, I’ll listen to your song.”

Jackie clapped excitedly and got up to put her record in the player. Hyde expected to hear yet another ABBA song, so he was shocked when he heard an electric guitar instead. He wondered how Jackie even knew this song. His little minx was strutting around to “Cherry Bomb” by The Runaways! Watching her lip-sync “I’m the fox you’ve been waiting for!” was probably one of the greatest moments of Hyde’s life. He watched, practically in a trance, as Jackie made her way around the room, shaking her ass and shimmying her shoulders and doing kicks and flips. All those years of cheerleading clearly paid off.

Hyde wished he knew how he got so lucky. He had Jackie freaking Burkhart as his girlfriend, and she was doing a dance to one of the most badass rock songs to ever exist. He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Though he knows that Jackie wanted to play this with the group around, he is so grateful that they wouldn’t let her. There was no way that she would’ve danced like this with everyone else around.

When the song ends, Jackie looks up at hide with a smirk, still in character, before quickly beaming. “So, what did you think?” Instead of a verbal response, Hyde just scoops Jackie up and carries her to his room. Jackie laughs, proud of herself for getting such a reaction out of Hyde.

Tonight was a smashing success. She can’t wait to see what happens at the next one!


End file.
